ootsutsuki naruto
by presiden jomblo indonesia
Summary: dia yang terbuang dari keluarganya dan dianggap aib oleh seluruh penduduk konoha, ternyata dia adalah reinkarnasi putra ketiga dari rikudou sennin, dia mendapatkan misi untuk mencegah bangkitnya sang nenek dan sang leluhur shinobi. dapatkah dia menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang ayahnya dengan baik./kalau gak suka jangan baca apa lagi riview dengan kata-kata kasar.
1. chapter 1

**warning: asli penuh typo,aneh ,abal-abal dll.**

 **disclamer; masashi kishimoto.**

 **genre: adventure.**

 **rate: t.**

 **Shoton/naru dounjutsu/naru.**

 **dounjutsu: golden rinnegan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapter 1.**

Naruto berjalan tertatih, Badanya penuh luka akibat penyerangan penduduk konoha yang benci padanya karena adiknya Menma adalah jinchuriki.

Mereka dengan alasan bodoh dan tak masuk akal menganiaya seorang bocah berusia lima tahun, Sebenarnya para penduduk membenci Menma karena di dalam tubuh Menma ada seekor makhluk yang mempunyai ekor sembilan dan mereka sering sebut dengan nama kyuubi no yoko .

Dan ada sebuah peristiwa yang membuat para penduduk semakin takut karena serangan kyuubi 5 tahun yang lalu dan semakin dendam karena tepat saat itu Naruto dan Menma lahir.

Para penduduk hanya bisa melepaskan amarah mereka kepada Naruto karena mereka menganggap Naruto tak mungkin bisa melawan dn lagi pula Naruto tak punya cakra itu pun menurut mereka.

Sementara orang tua Naruto tak menganggap Naruto ada karena Mereka fikir Naruto tak memiliki cakra dan membuata malu mereka sehingga mereka memutuskan membuang Naruto dan mengusirnya dari rumah.

"Apakah aku pernah berbuat dosa Kami-sama " keluh Naruto dan dia merasakan tubuhnya sakit semua karena pukulan, Tendangan dan lemparan batu yang dilakukan para penduduk konoha kepada dirinya.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri jalanan konoha, Kondisi tubuh Naruto berjalan dengan sempoyongan dengan penuh luka di tambah jalanan konoha yang sepi karena saat ini larut malam sehingga tak ada yang menolongnya.

"Hahaha" lihat siapa yang ada dihadapan kita sekarang" ucap seorang bertopeng polos menatap Naruto dan disampingnya ada rekan-rekanya juga tertawa mengejek Naruto.

" Itukah bocah aib anak hokage bukan " tanya sang rekan anbu ne yang pertama kali berkata.

" Baiklah kalau begitu , Bukanlah kita disuruh oleh Danzou-sama untuk menhabisinya " tanya anbu ne yang tadi bertanya dan dibalaa anggukan kepala oleh rekan ya .

Naruto sendiri menundukan kepalanya yang mendengar bahwa beberapa orang yang ada didepanya ini disuruh untuk membunuhnya.

" jadi kalian juga ingin membunuhku" gumam Naruto yang menundukan kepala dan gumamnya itu masih terdengar oleh semua anbu ne yang ada disana.

"Ya kau hanya aib konoha dan juga aib hokage jadi kau sudah sepantasnya untuk dilenyapkan" balas salah satu anbu ne dengan sombongnya yang tak tau kalau perkataanya akan membuat dirinya dikirim keneraka oleh Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan yang menyakitkan itu mengertakan giginya apakah salah jika dirinya terlahir berbeda, Kenapa semua orang sangat membeci dirinya yang terlahir berbeda toh bukan keinginanya untuk terlahir berbeda melainkan ini sudah takdir yabg telah ditetapkan oleh Kami-sama kepadanya.

Naruto tak habis fikir kenapa orang tuanya tak jauh berbeda memandang kekuatan lebih penting dari ikatan darah atau lebih bagus disebut gila kekuatan.

" **Kalian benar-benar membuatku muak"** kata Naruto dengan nada dingin yang menusuk sedangkan para anbu ne yang menendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto hanya tertawa meremehkan karena mereka menganggap Naruto tak bisa apa-apa.

"Memang apa yang kau bisa lakukan bocah aib, Kau bahkan tak punya cakra mau melawan kami heh" ucap sang anbu ne dengan sombong sementara Naruto sendiri sudah lelah diremehkan dan direndahkan oleh mereka dan termasuk kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto telah melepas amarahnya yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri tanpa ada yang menyadari matanya yang dari tadi tertutup oleh kelopak matanya berlahan mulai terbuka secara berlahan.

 **Deg**

Para anbu ne merasakan tekanan cakra yang sangat mengerikan dengan aura cakra sangat pekat mereka tak menyangka bahwa bocah yang dianggap aib dan tak punya cakra oleh para penduduk konoha dan sekaligus hokage sendiri, Dapat mengeluarkan tekanan cakra yang besar dan aura cakranya sangat berbeda dengan shinobi lain.

"Coba kalian katakan lagi, Bahwa kalian kesini dengan niatan membunuhku" ucap Naruto dengan dingin menusuk membuat para anbu ne terpaksa berusaha menahan aura membunuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto dengan mengkuarkan sebagian cakra mereka ya walau pun usaha mereka sia-sia.

 **a/n: naruto lepas kendali karena amarahnya jadi jangan salah faham ya .**

Naruto yang dari tadi menunduk sekarang mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihatlah sepasang mata aneh berwarna emas dengan pola riak air di dalamnya membuat para anbu ne terkejut melihat itu, Pasalnya mereka baru tahu ada mata yang aneh seperti itu.

"Katanya kalian ingin membunuhku, Lalu kenapa kalian tak lalukan sekarang" tanya Naruto dengan seringai melihat musuhnya kelihatan ketakutan.

"Jadi kalau kalian tak mau menyerang duluan maka aku yang akan menyerang duluan" Naruto berucap sambil membuat handseal sengan cepat.

 **shoton: crystal needle** setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya barulah muncul tombak-tombak yang terbuat dari kristal panjang dan tajam lalu Naruto melesatkan tombak-tombak itu ke arah kumpulan anbu ne yang berjumlah kurang lebih 15 orang.

Sedangkan anbu ne membulatkan mata mereka walau mereka memakai topeng terlihat jelas lewat lubang mata di topeng itu yang menunjukan keterkejutanya mereka terhadap bocah yang dikira lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa kini telah membuat puluhan tombak dari kristal.

Mereka juga tak menyangka bahwa bocah yang ingin disingkirkan oleh atasan mereka yaitu Danzou itu memiliki kekkai genkai Shoton yang sangat langka di dunia shinobi, Namun mereka tetap fokus menyelesaikan misi yang di berikan Danzou kepada mereka yaitu menlenyapkan bocah yang dianggap aib oleh desa konoha.

Trank

Trank

Trank

Para anbu ne mengunakan tato yang bertengger di pundak mereka masing-masing untuk menangkis puluhan tombak yang mendatangi mereka.

Naruto yang saat ini dikuasai oleh amarahnya mendecih tak suka melihat setanganya dapat ditangkis oleh anbu ne.

 **Katon: gyouka no jutsu** **Futon: dai toppa**

Para anbu ne yang berjumlah 15 belas orang itu menyerang Naruto dengan serangan kombinasi dari element api dan juga angin.

Naruto yang melihat serangan mereka datang kearahnya tak tinggal diam dengan segera dia membuat handseal cepat dan menyebutkan nama jutsu untuk menghalau serangan dari anbu ne.

 **Shoto: kurenai no jutsu**

muncul sebuah pelindung yang terbuat dari kirstal yang besar di sekitar Naruto dan lansung melindunginya.

 **Duarrrrr**

Serangan gabungan para anbu ne mengenai dinding kristal yang tak diketahui oleh anbu ne, Dan itu membuat para anbu ne bahwa serangan mereka mengenai Naruto.

"Hah, kukira misi ini bakal sulit ternyata Hahaha" ucap sang pemimpin pasukan anbu ne dan diikuti oleh bawahanya juga ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau benar taicho kupikir kita kan kalah tadi tapi sekarang kita bisa menang" balas anak buah itu.

setelah beberapa menit berlalu asap yang dihasilkan oleh serangan kombinasi antara angin dan api mulai berlahan menghilang dan menampak kan sebuah kubah dari kristal membuentuk lingkaran seperyi melindungi seseorang di dalamnya, Par anbu ne yang tadinya mengira mereka telah menang namun sekarang mereka harus menelan pil pahit bahwa target mereka ternyata masih hidup dan berada di dalam kubah kristal yang melindinginya dari serangan mereka.

Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai sadis saat para musuh yang ingin membunuhnya shok melihat serangan mereka gagal mengenai dirinya.

Naruto kemudian menghilangkan kubah kristal yang dia buat dan segera membuat handseal cepat sebelum musuhnya sadar dari rasa shok mereka.

 **Shoton: kessho gokakuro** Naruto menyebutkan nama jutsunya bersamaan setelah handseal yang dia buat tadi selesai, memunculkan kristal besar yang mengurung seluruh anbu ne itu bersama-sama.

Sementara disisi anbu ne kembali dibuat terkejut saat mereka langsung terkurung oleh sebuah kristal besar dan segera mereka melihat kearah dimana sang bocah berambut merah dengan warna mata violet itu tengah tersenyum mengerikan kearah mereka.

"Apa yang tengah kau lakukan bocah aib cepat kau lepaskan kami" kata sang ketua anbu ne itu yang masih bisa sombong saat nyawanya dan rekan-rekanya di ujung tanduk.

"Hanya inikah kekuatan kalian, Cih mana kata-kata kalian yang ingin membunuhku tadi" kata Naruto dengan nada dingin karena dia telah kehilangan kendali dan kesadaranya karena amarahnya selama ini dia pendam telah mengambil alih kesadaranya dan membuat dia menjadi sangat sadis.

"Cih, cepat lepaskan atau kami akan benar-benar membunuhmu" kata salah anbu ne yang sangat marah melihat dirinya dan rekan-rekanya dikurung oleh bocah yang mereka kira bocah tak punya cakra dan tak mungkin melawan tapi nyatanya.

Naruto rak menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan dari anbu ne, Naruto langsung mengepalkan kan tanganya .

"Matilah kalian" ucap Naruto dan tiba-tiba kristal-kristal yang mengurung para anbu ne pecah menjadi butiran-butiran kristal dan dapat dipastikan para anbu ne sudah tewas tanpa ada jeritan suara para anbu ne.

Naruto yang kehilangan kendali karena amarahnya pun langsung pingsan ditempat dan tiba-tiba muncul anbu yang bertopeng anjing.

Sang anbu pun segera mendatangi tubuh Naruto, Sang anbu yang berkode nickname Inu miris melihat tubuh Naruto yang penuh luka sayatan dan luka pukulan, Inu atau bisa dipanggil Hatake Kakashi tak habis fikir kenapa senseinya begitu tega dengan salah satu anaknya dan membuangnya karena tak punya cakra.

Kakashi atau inu pun mengendong tubuh Naruto kecil dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap tujuan Kakashi adalah kediaman Tsunade Senju yaitu ibu angkat Naruto.

 **Tok Tok Tok** Kakashi yang sudah sampai dikediaman dari salah satu sennin dengan julukan the slug sennin itu segera pengetuk pintu itu dan menunvgu sang penhuni segera membuka.

Sementara Tsunade yang hendak tidur namun membatalkan niatanya untuk tidur karena ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kediamanya malam-malam ini sambil ingin membuka pintu rumahnya Tsunade mengerutu tak jelas kepada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya .

Kriettt

Pintu terbuka yang memperlihatkan seorang anbu yang bertopeng anjing yang diketahui oleh Tsunade adalah Hatake Kakashi sambil mengendong seorang bocah dipundaknya.

Tsunade yang melihat dan mengetahui siapa yang sedang digendong oleh Kakashi dia adalah Naruto putra angkatnya.

"Narutooo" teriak Tsunade panik melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat memperhatinkan dengan tubuh penuh luka.

" Kakashi apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto, Kenapa sampai seperti ini" tanya Tsunade kepada Kakashi.

"Hah, ini mungkin ulah para penduduk lagi, Mereka masih belem bisa melupakan kejadian 5 tahun lalu mengamuknya Kyuubi" jawab Kakashi sementara Tsunade geram mendengarkan jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Mereka membenci Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Menma, Tapi melampiaskan kepada Naruto dasar berengsek" umpat Tsunade.

"Dan anda jangan lupa bahwa Naruto tak mempunyai cakra dan mereka fikir tak bisa membalas perbuatan mereka " tambaj Kakashi dan semakin membuat Tsunade membenci para penduduk konoha yang semena-mena kepada orang yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Lebih baik kita membawa Naruto kekamarnya dan aku akan segera menyembuhkan Naruto dengan jutsu medisku" kata Tsunade yang meminta Kakashi untuk membawa tubuh kecil Naruto yang tak berdaya kekamarnya.

Kakashi meletakan tubuh penuh luka milik Naruto kekasur yang ada dikamar itu dengan pelan agar tak membuat tubuh yang penuh luka itu semakin parah.

Tsunade masuk kekamar Naruto dengan membawa baskom yang berisi air hangat untuk membersihkan luka-luka supaya tak terinveksi virus dan didalam baskom itu juga ada handuk basah.

Tsunade sergera membasuh tubuh Naruto dengan handuk basah yang ditaruh didalam baskom tadi dan diperas sebelumnya.

Tsunade menitihkan air mata melihat tubuh Naruto, Dia tak menyangka bahwa anak yang diaangkat olehnya sebagai anak menjalani hidup yang sangat berat, Mulai dari dibuang dari bayi sampai mendapat perilaku buruk dari desa kelahiranya.

Mungkin jika Tsunade yang mengalami sendiri seperti Naruto mungkin dia akan meninggalkan konoha itu lebih baik atau lebih parahnya akan menghancurkan desa ini adalah hal yang pantas karena kekeadilannya dan diskriminasi.

 **xXx** "Menurutmu Kakashi, Apakah desa ini pantas untuk dilindungi" Tsunade bertanya kepada Kakashi sementara Kakashi sendiri memilih berdiam diri sambil menutup matatnya, Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk dijawab olehnya.

"Pertanyaan anda sangat sulit untuk saya jawab Tsunade-sama jadi saya tidak bisa memberi jawaban" balas Kakashi setelah berdiam kurang lebih hampir satu menit terdiam sementara Tsunade tak merespon balasan dari kakashi.

" Asal kau tau Kakashi, mungkin jika aku jadi Naruto, Mungkin aku akan pergi dari desa terkutuk ini" kata Tsunade sambil membasuh luka yang ada ditubuh Naruto.

"Mereka sekarang mungkin lupa akan karma yang akan menimpa mereka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto, Tapi yang pasti aku yakin mereka khusunya untuk hokage bodoh itu san juga istrinya itu pasti akan mendapat balasan yang sangat mengerikan dari Kami-sama" ucap Tsunade sedangkan Kakashi hanya mendengarkan perkataan dari Tsunade dia juga befikir juga begitu, Mungkin jika itu terjadi dia tak akan membela sang sensei dan juga istrinya itu yang menurutnya memang pantas mendapat pembalasan yang setimpal dari menelantarkan anak mereka karena tak punya cakra.

"Sudah malam Kakashi, Kau boleh pulang" ucap Tsunade dan dibalas oleh Kakashi dam segera pulang ke apartementnya karena sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Tsunade sendiri masih berada dikamar Naruto, Tsunade menatap tubuh Naruto dengan sendu melihat anak angkatnya itu hidup tanpa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua karena hal sepele yaitu cakra.

Sementara dibawah alam sadar Naruto.

"ennngh" erangan kecil keluar dari Naruto setelah sadar dari pingsanya dan mendapati dirinya berada ditempat yang berbeda karena tempat itu berwarna serba putih.

"Dimana ini" gumam Naruto bingung karena berada ditempat yang asing bagi dirinya yang belum pernah menemui tempat yang memiliki warna serba putih, Naruto terus berjalan mengikuti langkahnya yang mana dirinya tak mengetahui dirinya akan kemana.

"Naruto Namikaze" tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggil dirinya membuat Naruto mencari orang yang memanggilnya barusan, Naruto clingak-clinguk kekiri dan kekanan dan tak lupa dia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Siapa kau, Dan tunjukan dirimu" balas Naruto.

"Aku ada disini, Naruto-kun" balas orang yang tak diketahui dan Naruto bingung mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

Orang itu mulai berjalan mendekati Naruto, orang memiliki perawakan seperti orang sudah tua karena rambutnya berwarna putih panjang sampai pinggul, Matanya aneh berwarna ungu dan beriak air.

Memakai jubah putih yang dibagian belakang ada sembilan magantama dan tidak lupa ada sembilan buah bola hitam yang melayang di punggung orang itu.

orang itu membawa tongkat hitam yang dipegang ditangan kanan mulai mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun" ucap orang itu sambil menepuk pundak kecil Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya.

Naruto tak mengenal orang ada dihadapanya itu dan menurutnya penampilan orang itu sangat aneh dan mata yang memancarkan kekuatan sangat besar itu membuat dia takut.

"Siapa anda" tanya Naruto yang tak mengenal orang ada dihadapanya ini sementara orang itu terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Lebih baik kita duduk dulu, Naruto-kun tidak sopan jika berbicara dengan berdiri" balas orang itu dan Naruto menuruti perkataan orang itu.

"Namaku sebenarnya adalah Hagoromo ootsutsuki atau dikenal didunia shinobi sebagai Rikudou Sennin" balas orang itu ternyata adalah Rikudou Sennin, Naruto yang mendengar perkenalan orang itu menyebut dirinya sebagai Rikudou Sennin.

Kaget bukan main karena dulu pernah diberi buku oleh ibu angkatnya yaitu Tsunade Senju dan sering diceritakan kepadanya dulu.

Dan kini Naruto bertemu dengan Rikudou Sennin sendiri tentu Naruto merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini.

"Apa benar anda adalah Rikudou Sennin, yang aku tau bahwa Rikudou Sennin telah meninggal" tanya Naruto memastikan.

" Ya, Aku adalah Rikudou Sennin" jawab Hagoromo.

"Jadi benarnya, Tapi anda punya urusan apa dengan saya dengan tiba-tiba mendatangi saya " tanya Naruto pada Rikudou Sennin.

"Aku datang menemuimu karena aku ingin memberi tahu kamu adalah reinkarnasi dari salah satu anakku " balas Hagoromo ootsutsuki.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Hagoromo bahwa dirinya merupakan reinkarnasi salah satu anaknya tentu saja kaget bukan main, Naruto tak menyangka dengan berita ini.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa, Aku adalah reinkarnasi sari anak anda Rikudou-sama" tanya Naruto kepada Hagoromo ootsutsuki.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto Hagoromo ootsutsuki langung memukulkan tongkat yang ada ditanganya ke lantai dengan pelan.

Tak berselang lama munculah sebuah gambar, Naruto membelalakan matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip denganya tengah berada ditengah menengahi dua orang yang bertengkar atau lebih tepatnya bertarung.

"Dialah anakku yang sekarang telah bereinkarnasi didalam tubuhmu, Naruto-kun" kata Hagoromo menunjuk keseorang berambut putih jabrik panjang sepunggung dengan mata emas riak air tengah menengahi kedua saudaranya yang tengah bertarung satu sama lainya.

"Namanya adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto" kata Hagoromo yang memberitahu nama sang anak yang ditunjuknya tadi.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa" tanya Naruto yang masih belum percaya bahwa dia adalah reinkarnasi anak dari sang legenda shinobi.

"Kenapa, kau masih ragu soal kau tak punya cakra, Sebenarnya kau itu punya cakra yang besar atau bisa setara dengan bijuu" kata Hagoromo sementara Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Hagoromo bahwa dia mempunyai cakra yang setara dengan bijuu terkejut.

"kenapa bisa" ucap Naruto tak percaya.

"Mereka tak bisa mendeteksi cakra mu karena proses reinkarnasi yang kau alami itu membuat aliaran cakra mu tertutup sementara dan sekarang aliran cakra mu sudah terbuka akibat kau terlalu emosi dan tak bisa mengendalikan diri, Dan lepas kendali" terang Hagoromo kepada Naruto dan segera menampilkan gambar saat Naruto mengamuk melawan segerombolan anbu ne.

"Lihatlah saat kau lepas kendali betapa mengerikanya dirimu" ucap Hagoromo yang melihat reinkarnasi anak ketiganya itu tengah bertarung dengan gerombolan anbu ne dan Naruto membunuh mereka dengan menjadikan mereka menjadi pecahan kristal.

Naruto yang juga melihat dirinya saat lepas kendali dan membunuh segerombolan anbu ne dengan sangat mengerikan bergidik ngeri melihatnya sendiri.

 **xXx** Sini Naruto-kun mendekatlah" perintah Hagoromo dan Naruto pun menurutinya.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melatihmu Naruto-kun, Karena aku merasakan dimasa depan bahwa ibuku yaitu Ootsutsuki Kaguya akan bangkit lagi" jelas Hagoromo dan Naruto masih berdiam diri tak merepon kata dari Hagoromo.

"Memangya kalau ibu Hagoromo-sama bangkit kembali apakah ada masalah" tanya Naruto kepada Hagoromo.

" Yang pertama kamu jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sama, Panggil aku dengan tou-san saja ya" ucap Hagoromo kepada Naruto dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dan yang kedua adalah jika sampai ibuku sampai berhasil bangkit kembali maka dunia shinobi akan memasuki diambang kehancuran, Karena kekuatan ibu sangatlah besar dan kemungkinan para shinobi sekarang tak mungkin bisa mengalahkanya" ucap Hagoromo.

"Dan aku ingin kamu menghentikan ibu untuk bangkit Naruto-kun" ucap Hagoromo lagi.

"Apa hanya aku sendiri yang menjalankan tugas ini, Tou-san" tanya Naruto pada Hagoromo.

"Ya mau bagaiman lagi, Kedua kakakmu tak bereinkarnasi di masa kini maka cuma kamu yang menjalankan misi ini, Tapi tenang saja kau nanti akan ditemani oleh seseorang" ucap Hagoromo.

"Siapa yang akan membantuku, Tou-san" tanya Naruto penasaran sedangkan Hagoromo yang mendengar pertanyaan dari reinkarnasi putra ketiganya itu terkekeh karena tak sabaran.

" Belum saatya kau untuk mengetahuinya Naruto-kun" balas Hagoromo, Perbincangan antara Hagoromo ootsutsuki dan Naruto terganggu oleh kedatangan dua sosok yang sangat Hagoromo kenal mereka adalah Indra ootsutsuki dan Ashura ootsutsuki.

"Yo, Tou-san Naru-chan " sapa Ashura dengan riang sementara Indra sendiri hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Ashura, Indra kenapa kalian bisa kesini" tanya Hagoromo yang melihat kedatangan putra pertamanya dan kedua datang bersamaan.

"Tentu saja mengunjungi reinkarnasi adik kami Tou-san " balas Ashura yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah.

"Jadi kalian sudah mengetahui ya kalau adik kalian telah bereinkarnasi" tanya hagoromo lagi dan dibalas anggukan kepala oleh keduanya.

" Ya Tou-san kami tahu, Dan maksud kami kesini untuk membantu Tou-san melatih Naru-chan ya kan aniki" ucap Ashura dan diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan dari dia kepada sang kakak Indra.

"Hn,Ashura benar tou-san , Sebenarnya kami juga merasakan bahwa Kaguya akan bangit kembali jadi kami berdua memutuskan untuk membantumu melatih baka imoutou " kata Indra sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar dirinya disebut baka imoutou dahinya berkedut kesal dan tak sengaja mengaktifkan dounjutsu miliknya Golden Rinnegan.

Ashura dan Hagoromo yang melihat Naruto yang telah mengakitfkan dounjutsu miliknya hanya menghela nafas kasar karena melihat putra dan adiknya belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan saat ini telah terpancing oleh perkataan dari Indra.

"Kau bilang aku baka, Indra dan Ashura sebenarnya aku tau bahwa ini adalah tugas kalian berdua untuk mencegah nenek bangkit lagi, Lalu kenapa jadinya harus aku yang melakukan tugas kalian " tanya Naruto dengan dingin pada kedua kakaknya itu sambil masih mengaktifkan donjoutsunya.

Ashura dan Indra menyadari kalau reinkarnasi sang adik ini telah lepas kedali karena tak bisa menahan emosinya dan keduanya menghela nafas kasar mereka berdua merasakan hal sangat merepotkan yang akan satang kepada keduanya.

"Ya kau benar apa yang kau katakan tadi Naru-chan, memang itu tugas kami berdua tapi ada alasan yang kuat yang membuat kami tak bisa menjalankan misi itu" kata Ashura.

"Alasan apa itu " tanya Naruto yang sedah kembali normal dengan warna matanya violet.

 **xXx**

Ashura menjentikan jarinya dan tiba-tiba scane tempat mereka berpindah, Naruto dapat melihat seorang bocah bersurai kuning jabrik dengan sombongnya melakukan tindakan yang tak terpuji kepada seorang anak yang memiliki cakra yang sedikit dan membulinya habis-habisan bahkan sampai tega melukainya hingga berdarah.

Naruto tahu bocah bersurai kuning jabrik sombong itu adalah Menma Namikaze, Naruto yang melihat hal itu mengertakan giginya geram betapa sombongnya adiknya itu.

"Jangan bilang dia yang ingin jadikan reinkarnasimu Ashura-nii" tanya Naruto pada Ashura

"Lebih tepatnya adalah mantan calon reinkarnasiku Naru-chan" balas Ashura.

"Maksudnya" tanya Naruto yang tak mengerti.

"Kau tau kan sifat adikmu itu sangat sombong dan selalu membanggakan kemampuanya, Dia lupa bahwa diluar sana masih ada orang lebih kuat darinya, Dan lagi pula jika aku memaksakan berinkarnasi ditubuh Menma maka bukan berhasil menjalankan misi mencegah kebangkitan Kaguya tapi yang ada malah gagal yang ada karena sifatnya itu" balas Ashura, Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari Ashura itu menyutujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Ashura.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari Ashura kearah Indra sang kakak tertua, Sementara Indra yang mendapat tatapan dari sang adik kecilnya itu menghela nafas.

"Alasanku juga sama dengan Ashura" ucap Indra yang singkat itu membuat yang ada disana sweatdrop bersamaan.

"Hah,kalian berdua kenapa bisa salah orang untuk reinkarnasi" keluh Naruto.

"Jadi apakah kau mau mengemban tugas berat anakku" tanya Hagoromo pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku menerimanya Tou-san" balas Naruto dan jawaban itu membuat mereka beriga tersenyum mendengarnya dan saatnya mereka melatih kekuatan Naruto agar bisa mengalahkan Ootsutsuki Kaguya yang sangat kuat dan mereka yakin dengan kekuatan Naruto dan juga dounjutsunya Golden Rinnegan itu.

 **xXx** Sementara di luar minscape Naruto terdapat beberapa orang yang berada diluar kamar Naruto menunggu kesadaran, Mereka dalah Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka , Shizune, Tsunade Senju, Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno sedangkan putri tunggal mereka tengah tertidur dalam gendongan Mebuki.

"Bagaimana bisa sampai dua hari ini Naruto-kun bum sadarkan diri" keluh Sang Sandaime hokage dan itu terdengar oleh semua orang yang ada disitu.

"Bukan cuma anda sensei yang bingung melihat keadaan Naru-chan saat ini tapi aku dan semua orang ada disini juga bingung" Tsunade membalas perkataan dari Hiruzen yang bingung melihat Naruto yang sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya sendiri belum siuman dari pingsanya sejak dua hari lalu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa Naru-chan belum siuman sampai hari ini padahal luka-lukanya sudah aku obati dengan jutsu medis tapi ini" gumam Tsunade, Mereka yang ada disana juga merasa sedih melihat Naruto seperti ini.

"Sudahlah Tsunade kau jangan sedih terus, Lebih baik kita berdoa saja semoga Naruto-kun lekas siuman" kata Hiruzen.

Dan tiba-tiba setelah Hiruzen Sarutobi berucap mereka merasakan tekanan cakra yang meledak dari kamar Naruto.

 **Deggg** " NARUTOOOOO"

Teriakan mereka yang merasakan tekanan cakra yang luar biasa besarnya itu menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto dalam bahaya menurut mereka.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **..** **.** **.** **.** **.** **..** **.** **.** **TBC**

yo aku kembali dengan ide pasaran dan semoga tak bosan membaca fic tentang Naruto yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya tapi aku punya ide yang sangat berbeda.

pengen tahu ide seperti apa tunggu aja di chapter depan .

Yo mongo yang mau memberi saran dan juga kritikan silahkan corat-coret di riview ya .


	2. 2

warning: asli penuh typo, aneh,merusak mata dll.

dounjutsu: golden rinnegan.

disclamers: masashi kishimoto.

genre: romance adventure.

rate: t.

chapter 2.

Semua orang yang ada dikediaman Tsunade Senju panik merasakan tekanan cakra yang begitu besar yang keluar dari kamar Naruto, Mereka segera berlari ke kamar itu dan segera membuka paksa pintu yang ada.

"NARUTOOOOO"

Teriak mereka bersama karena melihat tubuh kecil Naruto tengah melayang dengan disekitarnya keluar cakra kelam yang membungkus tubuh Naruto, Kakashi segera membuka penutup mata kirinya dan kini terlihatlah sharingan milik teman lamanya.

Kakashi kaget melihat ada aliran cakra yang cukup besar yang mengalir di tubuh Naruto namun cakra itu sangat berbeda dengan cakra shinobi.

"Ini"

Gumaman Kakashi terdengar oleh semua orang dan pandangan mereka segera tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi, Apa yang kau lihat" tanya Tsunade kepada Hatake Kakashi .

"Aku melihat aliran cakra yang mengalir didalam tubuh Naruto" balas Kakashi dan membuat mereka kaget bukan main karena yang mereka tahu bahwa Naruto tak memiliki cakra dan sekarang tiba-tiba mereka mendengar bahwa ditubuh Naruto sudah ada aliran cakra.

"Kau tidak bohongkan Kakashi" kini Sadaime hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang berkata dan segera mendapat gelengan kepala oleh Kakashi pertanda dia tidak berbohong.

"Tidak aku tidak bohong, Tapi aku heran melihat cakra Naruto sangat berbeda bengan orang lain" ucap Kakashi yang masih menatap tubuh Naruto yang melayang itu dengan sharingan, Kakashi tak menyangka bahwa Naruto yang sudah di anggap sebagai adik sendiri tiba-tiba memiliki cakra dengan mendadak.

"Maksudmu berbeda bagaimana, Kakashi" tanya Tsunade kepada Kakashi.

" Begini Tsunade-sama, Biasanya cakra seorang shinobi biasanya cakranya berwarna biru-kehijauan tapi milik Naruto itu berwarna biru-keputihan dan sangat besar kapasitasnya yang mungkin aku perkirakan menyamai cakra bijuu" ucap Kakashi dan hal itu membuat mereka yang mendengar perkataan dari Kakashi kembali di buat terkejut, Karena mereka tak menyangka bahwa seorang bocah yang dari kecil telah dianggap aib oleh penduduk konoha bahkan kedua orang tuanya tega membuangnya, bisa memiliki cakra yang sangat besar secara tiba-tiba ..

Sementara di bawah alam sadar Naruto .

Naruto Kini masih berlatih dengan ayahnya dulu yaitu ootsutsuki Hagoromo dan tak lupa juga dengan kedua kakaknya ikut membantu sang ayah melatih Naruto guna melawan Kaguya yang akan bangkit lagi beberapa tahun kedepan.

"Hah,hah,hah apakah sudah selesai" ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang memburu karena harus menerima serangan bergantian oleh Hagoromo, Ashura dan juga Indra.

"Hah,apa cuma segitu saja memampuanmu Naru-chan, sungguh mengecewakan " kata Ashura pura-pura kecewa berat melihat kemampuan Naruto bertarung.

"Hoy, baka Ashura kau fikir umurku berapa saat ini sehingga kau mengejekku begitu" tanya Naruto pada sang kakak kedua sementara Ashura memasang wajah berfikir dengan meletakan jari telunjuk dibawah dagu.

plakAshura menepuk dahinya sendiri karena baru sadar bahwa umur Naruto saat ini masih lima tahun jadi wajar jika fisiknya masih belum mampu menahan latihan yang sangat berlebihan.

"Heheheh, Maafkan aku ya Naru-chan aku baru sadar jika umurmu masih lima tahun" ucap Ashura yang cengengeaan tak jelas dengan dibarengi menggaruk kepala belakangnya sementara Hagoromo dan Indra yang melihat tingkah bodoh Ashura mendengus bersamaan.

"Hah, sudahlah lupakan, ohya tou-san sudah aku ingin bertanya kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini" tanya Naruto pada Hagoromo.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi karena waktuku,Ashura maupun Indra sudah habis Naruto-kun, Dan pesanku adalah jangan pernah menyerah dalam mengambil keputusan yang menurutmu adalah benar dan sekarang kau sudah menguasai apa yang kami bertiga berikan padamu jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang dengan kekuatanmu itu" tanya Hagoromo kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi orang yang kusayangi" balas Naruto, Hagoromo yang mendengar itu tersenyum bangga.

Hagoromo Ashura dan Indra pun mulai bercahaya tubuhnya, Mereka bertiga pun berpamitan kepada Naruto.

Diluar alam mimpi Naruto.

Tsunade,Kakashi,Hiruzen,Iruka,Kizashi dan Mebuki masih berada didalam kamar Naruto yang terus menatap tubuh Naruto yang masih melayang di udara secara intents, Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto perlahan mulai turun kebawah dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Naruto sudah berada diatas kasur yang membuat mereka yang ada dikamar itu segera menghampirinya khususnya Tsunade yang langsung menghampirinya dan segera memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun" tanya Hiruzen kepada Tsunade.

"Kondisi Naru-chan sudah membaik dan benar apa kata Kakashi bilang tadi sekarang Naru-chan punya cakra sensei" balas Tsunade sementara Hiruzen yang mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Ini benar-benar aneh jika kita fikirkan baik-baik, dulu Naruto-kun tak punya cakra Namun sekarang tiba-tiba cakra Naruto-kun muncul dengan sendirinya" ucap Kizashi Haruno yang mengutarakan pendapatnya kemunculan cakra Naruto yang sudah dia anggap anak sendiri oleh Kizashi maupun Mebuki.

"Kau benar Kizashi , Ini sungguh menjadi pertanyaan dikepalaku juga" balas sandaime hokage dan membuat mereka terhanyut oleh fikiran masing-masing.

Dan tak lama kemudian entah kebetulan atau tidak Naruto dan Sakura bangun dari tidurnya masing-masing.

"Hiks, Akhirnya kau sudah siuman Naru-chan kau membuat kami jadi cemas kau tau hiks " ucap Tsunade sambil memeluk dan menangis seseguka ketika melihat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto yang baru bangun pun terheran mendapat pelukan dari ibu angkatnya itu sambil menangis sesegukan dan bocah berambut merah segera membalas pelukan dari Tsunade.

Naruto menguap pertandakan bahwa dia masih mengantuk dan segera menenangkan sang ibu angkatnya itu.

"Sudahlah ka-san Naru sudah tidak apa-apa kok, Jadi ka-san jangan Khawatir ya " ucap Naruto yang menenangkan Tsunade.

"Bagaimana aku tak mengawathirkan kamu Naru-chan, Kau sudah dua hari tak bangun dari pingsanmu itu" balas Tsunade sementara Naruto yang mendengar bahwa dia dua hari tak siuman itu tak menyangka akan selama itu dia pingsan.

"Sudahlah Tsunade yang penting Naruto-kun sekarang ini sudah suiman dari pingsanya kan, Ohya aku ingin bertanya pada mu Naruto-kun siapa yang membuatnmu bisa pingsan sampai dua hari penuh" terang Hiruzen Sarutobi dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan kepada Naruto.

"Entahlah, dua hari yang lalu aku dihadang oleh sekelompok orang bertopeng polos" balas Naruto dan yang mendengar jawaban seperti itu membuat Tsunade,Kakashi dan Hiruzen pun terbelalak mendengarnya jadi yang menyerang Naruto kemarin itu adalah anbu ne.

"Dan setelah itu aku tak ingat apa pun jiji" tambah Naruto meski ada sedikit berbohong tentang dia lepas kendali, sebenarnya dia tahu karena saat dia bertemu Rikudou sennin dia diperlihatkan saat dia dihadang oleh sekelompok anbu ne itu oleh Rikudou sennin.

Sementara di sisi Sakura Haruno tengah mengumpulkan nyawanya kembali setelah tidur dari sore sampai barusan bangun, Sakura merasa aneh melihat bahwa dirinya bukan berada dikamar rumahnya.

"Oka-san" tanya Sakura kepada ibunya yaitu Mebuki Haruno.

Mebuki yang mendengar suara putri semata wayangnya pun segera mengalihkan padanganya dari Naruto ke Sakura yang berada di gendonganya.

"Oh,Saku-chan sudah bangun ya" balas Mebuki yang sedang melihat Sakura yang sedang mengosok kelopak matanya dengan jari kecilnya karena masih ngantuk.

"Ini dimana" tanya Sakura pada sang ibu.

"Ini dirumah Senju Tsunade dan lebih tepatnya didalam kamar Naruto-kun" balas Mebuki sementara Sakura yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut oleh ibunya segera menelusuri pandanganya kesegala arah untuk mencari Naruto sebab hanya Naruto saja yang mau bermain denganya karena semua anak yang seumuran dengan selalu menghindar dan mengejeknya karena memiliki rambut berwarna pink dan berjidat lebar.

Sakura yang mendapati Naruto yang tengah diperiksa dan dipeluk oleh ibu angkatnya menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dan segera bertanya pada sang ibu.

"Oka-san memang ada apa dengan Naruto-kun sehingga diperiksa oleh Tsunade-sama" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah Tsunade yang sedang memeluk Naruto.

Mebuki bingung menjawab pertanyaan dari sang putri satu-satunya itu sebab bukan kapasistasnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sakura dan mungkin juga belum bisa dipahami oleh Sakura saat ini, Jadi pilihanya saat ini dirinya harus membohongi putrinya itu.

"Naruto-kun saat ini sedang sakit, Saku-chan " balas Mebuki dan Sakura sendiri mengangguk mengerti dan dalam fikiranya dia belum bisa bermain dengan Naruto saat ini karena Naruto sedang sakit fikirnya, Sebab sudah dua hari belakang Naruto tak menemanin dirinya bermain bersama.

Sementara disisi Naruto dan Tsunade tengah terjadinya perdebatan yang alot karena baik Naruto dan Tsunade sama-sama keras kepala, yang satunya ingin memeriksa keadaan Naruto yang menurutnya belum pulih sempurna sedangkan disisi Naruto dia yang sudah merasakan sudah baikan dengan memaksa sang ibh angkatnya untuk menghentikan acara memeriksa kondisinya itu.

"Sudahlah ka-san aku baik-baik saja jadi, Ka-san tak usah kawatir padaku" ucap Naruto dan saat Tsunade ingin membalas argumen milik Naruto keluar bunyi dari perut Naruto sementara semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu pun tak bisa menahan ketawa mereka masing-masing dan mereka memutuskan turun kebawah karena letak kamar Naruto berada di lantai dua, Tsunade mengajak mereka Makan malam bersama.

xXxSaat ini diruang makan dikediaman senju dipenuhi orang yang sangat banyak karena mereka tengah makan malam bersama.

"Ne, Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini setelah kau punya cakra" tanya Hiruzen dan dapat pandangan orang yang disitu menuju kearah Naruto sementara Naruto sendiri masih terdiam setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Sarutobi Hiruzen yang dia sudah anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri , Dan mengambil nafas dan membuangnya berlahan sebelum memjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu saja berlatih jiji, Biar naru bisa kuat untuk melindungi orang yang naru sayangi" balas Naruto dengan tenang sementara yang mendengar jawaban Naruto seperti itu tertegun.

Hiruzen sendiri tak bisa bicara apa setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, Tapi dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu dulu yang ada dibenaknya yaitu bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai cakra yang yang sangat besar secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu " tanya Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja jiji" balas Naruto dengan riang.

"Bagaimanan bisa kau memiliki cakra secara tiba-tiba begitu" tanya Hiruzen pada Naruto, Sementara Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiruzen seperti itu terdiam bagaimana dia menjelaskan mengenai kemunculan cakranya secara tiba-tiba.

Jika Naruto ingin menceritakan tentang cakranya maka dia juga harus menceritakan pertemuanya dengan Rikudo Sennin yang sekaligus ayahnya dikehidupan dimasa lalu.

"Baiklah tapi ini akan sangat akan mengejutkan kalian dan aku minta untuk kalian merahasiakan informasi ini kepada orang lainya" kata Naruto kepada mereka semua yang ada di ruang makan kediaman Tsunade Senju.

Naruto pun menjelaskan dari awal dia bisa pingsan sampai dia bertemu dengan Rikudo Sennin dan kedua kakaknya di alam mimpinya dan juga tugas yang diberkan oleh ayahnya Hagoromo ootsutsuki untuk menghentikan kebangkitan Kaguya ootsutsuki.

Mereka yang ada disitu shok setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto dari pertarunganya melawan anbu ne sampai dia bertemu dengan Rikudo Sennin, Naruto menjelaskanya secara gamblang tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi lagi.

"Jadi kamu bertarung dengan segerombolan anbu bertopeng polos Naruto-kun, Dan itu yang menyebabakan cakra mu yang tertutup akibat dari proses reinkarnasi dari putra Rikudo-sama terbuka begitu Naruto-kun" tanya Hiruzen dengan nada tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto perihal megenai cakara yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

"Ya betul jiji" balas Naruto dengan riang dan tak lupa dibarengi anggukan kepalanya.

"Dan Rikudo-sama memberi misi untukmu, Mencegah bangkitnya ibu dari Rikudo-sama bangkit kedunia ini Naruto" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto dan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi.

Mereka tak menyangka bahwa seorang bocah yang dianggab aib oleh keluarganya bahkan penduduk desa tempatnya lahir ternyata memikul sebuah tugas yang berat dipundaknya di usia yang sangat muda dan bahkan bisa dibilang masa depan seluruh shinobi berada di pundak bocah itu.

"Jadi mulai besok sampai waktunya tiba, Aku akan berlatih supaya kuat untuk melindungi kalian jika Kaguya Ba-chan bangkit " ucap Naruto dengan semangat dan membuat mereka yang mendengarkan perkataan dari Naruto itu tertegun kembali.

Mereka berfikir bahwa keluarga yondaime hokage pasti akan sangat menyesal telah membuang Naruto, Sungguh mereka yang ada dirumah Tsunade Senju sangat bahagia bisa mendapat perhatian dari Naruto bahkan Naruto akan melindungi mereka dimasa depan.

"Haha,ya sudah jika itu keputusanmu, Naruto -kun " ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto yang menyerah karena keras kepalanya itu.

"Ne, Naruto-kun sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini dari kemarin karena itu aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi" ucap Hiruzen kepada Naruto sementara Naruto yang mendengar bahwa dirinya didaftarkan ke akademi oleh orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri terdiam, Sedangkan yang lain masih menyimak pembicaraan keduanya tak ingin mengintervensi dengan ikut campur.

"Apa kau mau Naru-chan" tanya Tsunade yang memecah keheningan karena dari tadi Naruto terus berdiam belum menjawab pertanyaan dari Hiruzen.

"Maaf jiji kayaknya aku tidak mau masuk ke akademi" balas Naruto yang membuat mereka yang ada disana membulatkan mata mereka terkejut mendengar jawaban Naruto.

xXx

"Kenapa kau menolak Naru-chan, Dan alasanmu apa " tanya Tsunade pada Naruto yang heran melihat Naruto menolak didaftarkan ke akademi.

"Hah, Sebelum aku menjelaskan alasanku kenapa aku menolak didaftarkan ke akademi oleh Hiruzen jiji, Aku ingin menebak bahwa jiji ingin membuat mereka menyesalkan telah membuangku dengan memasukan ke akademi itu kan" ucap Naruto yang menebak tujuan Hiruzen, bukan cuma ingin membuktikan kepada orang tuanya tapi juga kepada penduduk konoha bahwa Naruto tak seperti yang mereka kira.

"Jiji ingin aku dapat perhatikan dari mereka juga penduduk kan , apakah aku salah" tanya Naruto sedangkan Hiruzen dan yang lainya tak percaya apa yang mereka dengar, mereka tak menyangka bahwa rencana Sandaime hokage itu mudah di tebak oleh Naruto dan mereka tak mengira bahwa Naruto adalah jenius.

"Hah, Jadi kau sudah bisa menenak niatanku Naruto-kun, Ya memang itulah tujuanku ingin kedua orang tuamu itu sadar akan perbuatanya kepadamu Naruto-kun begitu juga dengan para penduduk konoha, biar kamu tak dipandang remeh lagi oleh mereka" balas Hiruzen .

Sementara Naruto sendiri tak berkata apa-apa setelah mengetahui apa tujuan mantan hokage ketiga itu memasukan dirinya ke akademi.

"Jadi begitu, Baiklah akan aku beri tahu kenapa aku menolak dimasukan ke akademi jiji, karena aku tak ingin dijadikan pelindung oleh hokage untuk melindungi penduduk yang hampir setiap hari hampir membunuhku jiji, Apa memurut jiji orang-orang sering menganiyanyaku itu harus aku lindungi padahal mereka hampir setiap hari ingin membunuhku karena alasan mereka yang membenci Kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma" tanya Naruto pada Hiruzen sementara Hiruzen yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu sulit menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto.

" Aku akan naif sekali jika melakukan apa yang aku sebutkan tadi, Dan apakah jiji tau mereka akan memandangku jika aku kuat dan mereka akan selalu menatapku rendah, naif memang jika hidup hanya memandang kekuatan itu segalanya" ucap Naruto dia hentikan untuk mengambil nafas sejenak sementara Hiruzen dan yang lainya masih menunggu lanjutkan perkatan Naruto yang sempat terpotong.

"Aku sudah tak peduli jika mereka memperhatikanku atau tidak, Aku ingin hidup mengikuti takdir yang telah Kami-sama tentukan pada diriku ini dan jika takdirku memang untuk tak bersama mereka aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa " ucap Naruto dan yang lainya hanya diam mendengar penuturan Naruto.

Bahkan Tsunade sendiri tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto, Dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki anak angkat seperti Naruto, Walau usianya masih berumur lima tahun tapi pemikiranya seperti orang dewasa.

" Wah, tak kusangka kau itu sudah seperti orang dewasa sedangkan tubuhnya masih cebol" ejek Kakashi kepada Naruto yang sebenarnya untuk mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang tadi.

" Aku ini bukan cebol Kakashi-nii, tapi masih tahap pertumbuhan" jawab Naruto dengan cemberut mengembungkan pipinya jengkel, Karena ejekan yang sudah dia anggap kakak oleh Naruto.

Mereka yang mendengar Kakashi dan Naruto yang saling ejek pun tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka berdua.

Waktu terus berlalu, Dan malam telah larut sehingga mereka memutuskan ke rumah mereka masing-masing dan mereka akan kembali besok karena Kakashi ingin sparing dengan Naruto sekaligus melatih Naruto dan hanya ini yang bisa Kakashi lakukan, Pada seorang bocah anak mantan sensei nya dulu.

Dan Kakashi berjanji didalam hatinya akan melatih Naruto sebisa dirinya dan kelak Naruto akan menjadi shinobi yang sangat kuat melebihi Rikudo Sennin sang ayah Naruto.

xXx

Pagi telah menyinsing menyinari konoha, Membuat para penghuni di desa itu menjalani rutinitas harian yang selalu mereka lakukan jika setiap pagi datang.

Termasuk tokoh utama kita ini, Naruto bangun pagi untuk berlatih agar dia bisa melindungi orang berharga bagi dirinya.

Naruto memulai latihan dengan dari pemanasan, Naruto tidak bodoh jika berlatih tampa memulai dari pemanasan maka, Pastinya dia akan cedera jika berlatih.

Sementara Tsunade tak mengetahui bahwa Naruto sudah berlatih dari pukul tiga pagi tadi, Tsunade melangkah menuju kekamar Naruto dan setelah sampai didepan pintu itu Tsunade segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Naru-chan bangun sudah pagi" panggil Tsunade dari balik pintu.

Tsunade yang tak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto dari dalam membuat dirinya heran, Tidak biasanya Naruto tak menyahut jika dia memanggil untuk bangun dari tidur.

Tsunade pun berlahan memegang knop pintu kamar Naruto dan memutar knop itu dan menariknya supaya terbuka, Tsunade melangkah masuk kekamar Naruto dan segera mencari sang anak angkatnya itu.

"Naruto" ucap Tsunade panik karena tak mendapati Naruto di dalam kamarnya dan dengan segera Tsunade keluar dari kamar itu untuk mencari Naruto.

Tsunade menuju ke dapur, Karena didapur ada Shizune yang sedang memasak mungkin dia tahu Naruto berada saat ini.

" Shizune apakah kau tahu Naru-chan berada" tanya Tsunade pada Shizune setelah sampai didapur.

Sementara Shizune yang ditanya oleh Tsunade.

"Naruto-kun sepertinya sedang berlatih, Tsunade-sama, tapi kayaknya Naruto-kun sudah bangun lebih dulu dari kita, Karena aku melihat pintu yang menuju traning ground yang ada dibelakang sudah terbuka saat aku datang kedapur" jelas Shizune yang membuat Tsunade terkejut mendengarnya.

Tsunade pun segera menuju traning ground yand ada dibelakang rumahnya, Setelah sampai di traning ground Tsunade pun mengedarkan pandanganya ke punjuru arah di traning ground untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto ditempat itu.

Tsunade melihat Naruto sedang istirahat dibahwah pohon yang cukup rindang yang letaknya didekat tembok pembatas rumahnya dengan jalanan konoha.

Tsunade pun segera memhampiri Naruto yang sedang rebahan dengan nafas yang memburu dan mata yang dia pejamkan.

Tsunade pun menjewer telinga Naruto dan membuat Naruto menjerit kesakitan.

"Aouuu, Tsnade Ka-san ada ini kenapa telingaku ditarik" protes Naruto yang membuat Tsunade pun dengan terpaksa melepasnya.

"Aku dari tadi mencarimu tapi ternyata kau ada disini, Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini" tanya Tsunade pada Naruto dengan matanya yang menyipit itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah dengan kasar.

" Tentu saja berlatih ka-san, memangnya kalau kita di training ground itu ngapain selain berlatih" jelas Naruto dengan mengerutu sedangkan Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar jawaban dari Naruto.

"Lalu sejak kapan kau disini" tanya Tsunade lagi pada Naruto.

" Sejak pukul tiga pagi, Karena semalam aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa tidur lagi" balas Naruto sementara Tsunade tak membalasnya dan segera mengajak untuk sarapan pagi dulu.

Dan setelah sarapan Naruto berlatih kembali dengan berlari sebanyak lima puluh keliling training ground tadi, push up sebanyak lima puluh kali dan shit up sebanyak Tsunade dan Shizune melihat Naruto dari pintu yang menghubungkan training ground dengan dapur di kediaman Senju.

Setelah Naruto melakukan lari keliling training ground dan push up, shit up, Naruto segera menuju tempat Tsunade dan Shizune berada saat ini.

"Sekarang Ka-san mau mengajariku cakra kontrol ya" tanya Naruto sebab tadi Tsunade sempat berjanji akan mengajarinya cakra kontrol sebelum sarapan tadi, Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan saat ini Naruto akan dilatih oleh Tsunade, Tsunade telah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadikan Naruto menjadi shinobi ditanganya dan dia percaya suatu saat keluarga hokage busuk itu akan sangat menyesal telah membuang Naruto. **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **T.B.C.**

 **yo ketemu lagi dengan saya orang yang ngakunya seorang author tapi tak segera mengupdate ceritanya, maaf ya chapter ini lebih sedikit dari yang kemarin, yau dah gak usah basa-basi lagi.** **bagi yang udah riviews, follow dan fav terima kasih banyak, maaf belum bisa membalas riview kalian.** **Dan untuk eight heroes** **: saya mengerti bahwa saya punya hutang fic tapi maaf saya belum bisa up date karena ada hal penting yang tak bisa saya umbar.** **oke, monggo riview apabila menemukan kesalahan tulisan atau yang lain.** **corat-coret aja di riview aja ya .**


	3. ootsutsuki naruto

**pemberitahuan bahwa fic ini akan aku tulis ulang dan dalam 24 jam fic ini akan aku hapus, maaf buat yang udah foll dan fav .**


End file.
